


Testing out

by Anonymous



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Masterbation, Oneshot, Smut, Vibrator, post It Chapter Two, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ben decides to try out the gift that Beverly got him.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	Testing out

Ben held the toy in his hand as he pressed the button, feeling and hearing it vibrate in his hand caused his cheeks to heat up before he quickly turned it off. He didn’t really know what to think of it, Bev had got it for him as a secret birthday gift, one that she gave to him while no one was around. He still remembers the smirk on her face as he unwrapped it and how hot his cheeks felt once he realised what it was.

Ben recently discovering that he was into pegging after Bev suggested they try it, Bev decided to get him a little something for when she was out working on projects and wasn’t at home. Ben had nervously laughed as he held the box because he wasn’t sure how he was supposed to respond, he was too flustered to even get words out. Bev knows that he’ll try it out, she could see the curiosity on his face and he knew he couldn’t hide it from her.

Now here he was with it in his hands because Bev was right, curiosity got the better of him. He was home alone as Bev was out on a fashion show and wouldn’t be home until tomorrow. He tried to do some work while she was away but all he could think about was that certain gift out of all the gifts she got him for his birthday. 

He had taken out the lube from the bedside draw before sitting on the bed. In the end he decided to remove his clothing before he lay back on the bed and relaxed into the pillows. He picked up the lube again and squirted some on his fingers before he spread his legs.

Awkwardly he reached his hand down and allowed his finger to slowly circle his hole before hesitantly pushing his finger in. It was a familiar burning feeling as his finger stretched him before he slowly moved his finger. A shuddering breath left his lips as he began to build a steady pace, teeth biting into his lip and his eyes closing at the feeling before he was adding a second finger. 

He pushed his head a little more into the pillows, bottom lip still between his teeth as that burning feeling pooled into his belly and his cock hardened. He went at a steady pace with his fingers, it was not enough to get him off but enough to satisfy his need for now.

When he felt he was ready, slowly he pulled out his fingers before he hesitantly picked up the vibrator. He sat up and grabbed for the bottle of lube again as he squirted some on the toy before he lay back down on the bed again. Hesitantly he reached down and lined the toy up against his hole before slowly pushing in.

A shuddering breath leaving his lips at the familiar stretch he has felt before as he slowly pushed it all the way in. He lay there for a moment as he gave himself time to adjust to it, to adjust to the stretch before his finger was hovering over the button that activates the vibrations. He actually felt nerves as his finger hovered over the button, if he was honest, he was a little unsure about how this was going to feel. Would it be too much for him?

When he finally decided to press the button a choked gasp left him, his head fell back into the pillows and his toes curled at the feel of the vibrations inside him, catching him by surprise. A loud whine leaving him as with a trembling hand he slowly pulled the toy out before pushing back in. The feeling felt overwhelming but at the same time Ben felt like he couldn’t get enough of it.

He knew that if you press the button again it goes to the next speed so he pressed it again. A loud moan left his lips and his free hand gripped his pillow. Slowly picking up the pace and as pushed the toy in and out of himself, his teeth find his bottom lip before slowly pulling away as another moan left him.

The head of his cock leaking Pre cum, red and begging to be touched but Ben didn’t want to touch himself. Feeling all these sensations he wanted to cum from just this, from the toy vibrating inside him as he fucks himself with it. As he pressed the button again, it activated the highest speed, the most intense vibrations. 

Ben cried out, back arching a little off the bed and picked up with pace with the thrusts of the toy. Eyes still closed as he continued to moan out, fingers gripping the pillow before the next thing he knows he’s pushed the toy in at just the right angle causing it to push against his prostate.

“Oh my god” he almost sobbed as he pressed the toy hard against it, the intense vibrations causing his back to arch a little more. He was close, he could feel himself clenching tighter around the toy as he went as fast as his hand could take him as he pushed the toy in and out of himself. The intensity of it causing him to sob at the feeling and all of a sudden he’s coming, crying out as his hips raised up, his toes curled, cum now dripping down his cock, sobbing as he continued to push the toy in and out of himself as he rode his release.

He wasn’t sure how long he continued on but it felt like he couldn’t stop coming until it got to a point were everything felt too sensitive and he was quickly turning the toy off. Collapsing into the bed, he panted for air, his body now feeling hot and his throat feeling sore, was he really moaning that loud? 

Slowly he pulled the toy out of himself before he felt the tiredness take over his body. So maybe Beverly’s gift was not so bad.


End file.
